paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Detective Chase
Chase was having a boring day, until all of his human friends, even Ryder have suddenly disappeared, now Chase must become a solo detective living on the razo's edge and play by his own rule. Story: Chase just woke up and notice that nothing is happening. Chase: Suddenly, this is going to be a boring day. Then Skye woke up. Skye: Hey sweetie pie, what's wrong? Chase: Well baby, there's nothing happening today. Skye: You'll never know what will happen right now. Chase: I'll go see if anything is going on. Skye: Bye chasey. Soon Chase went to see Mr. Porter. Chase: Mr. Porter, Alex, where’s are they. Then Chase went to find Katie. Chase: Katie, Cali, (sniff), no cat fur. After that, Chase went to find Captain Turbot and François. Chase: Captain Turbot, François, (sniff), no scent of squid jerkey at all. Chase then decided to find Mayor Goodway. Chase: Mayor Goodway, anyone. Then Everest called. Everest: Hey Chase, have you seen Jake? Chase: No. Everest: Oh, well I think he's gone to do some errands, so tell Marshall I love him. Chase: Okay, Bye. Then they hung up. Chase: Errands, I don't think so. Then Tracker called. Tracker: Hey Chase, have you seen Carlos? Chase: No. Tracker: Maybe he found a treasure that he forgot to tell me about, so see you later. Chase: Bye. Then they hung up. Chase: a solo treasure hunt, now, not a chance. Then Chase went to see Ryder at the lookout. Chase: Ryder, are you here? But no one is inside, So Chase went to the periscope to see if others are gone. Chase: They are all gone, except for the pups. I must find them. Chase then took out his new puppy detective kit, with a pups sized costume, gear, and instructions on how to do narration “Talking without moving your mouth”. Detective Chase: “It was a sunny day here in Adventure Bay, but perfect days can sometimes have bad flaws. Everyone is missing, except for the pups, I was dog tired, since I'm a dog, and the other pups are man tired, sound asleep. Someones got to be behind this mystery and I'm not going to wait around and find out what happens next, and since everyone in Adventure Bay is gone, I should look for clues, and where I should go, is the person that would do that just because they hate me and my friends, and that person is Sweetie. She always had a beef with us, especially me, and I think this new case had all to with this girl. I always wanted to have my life as a real detective that has a great personality, a serious one for this new mystery, and it's time for me to solve my very first mystery, or else it would be such a cliffhanger for when I tell the pups, especially my girlfriend Skye, I remember the time that I asked her out. It was when I finally had the courage to ask her out on a date when we both turned 8, having all of those memories can really open my eyes and get to see my own future, and that future won't happen if this mystery stays unattended, first destination, Barkingburg.” They Skye, Everest and Tracker walked in the lookout. Everest: Hey Chase, Why are you pretending to be a detective? Skye: And how were you talking without moving your mouth? Detective Chase: “Seeing these three pups that I know too well that they don't have a clue what the big picture is, there was Tracker, a spanish chihuahua who had always had a appetite for treasure hunting, and sensitive ring that no one knows why he should have ears the size of elephants, and there are also two dames, my girlfriend Cockapoo and a husky, those two always have the enthusiasm to perform rescues, but who would rescue them from their own hobby, I mean a big problem, dames like them should be more of a damsel of distress kind, not the doer twins, this mystery is calling for me, and I'm not going to get caught up with this discussion, I must get to Barkingburg.” Skye: First of all, how are you talking without lip moving. Tracker: Second, HEY!!! Ido not have ears the size of elephants. Everest: And third, why do you want to go to Barkingburg? And Skye and I are more than just pretty faces. Skye: Yeah, and how do you do that? Detective Chase: “Sweetie must be expecting me, she must know something that we do not.” Okay here is the plan, Skye, you and Everest come with me to help solve this mystery, and Tracker, take care of the pups while I'm gone. Tracker: Okay. Skye: And seriously, how do you do that? It's so cool. Detective Chase: It's called narration, all detectives do it. Everest: So what's going on? Detective Chase: I'll tell you girls on the way, so let's us go to Barkingburg. Then Chase, Skye and Everest went on the air patroller to go to Barkingburg, while Tracker stay's behind to lookout for the other pups.